Daughter of Satan
by Alexavis
Summary: They all sat there in shock as they processed what their female visitor just told him. Not only did she claim to be a female Rin from another world 6 years in the future, but also that the world was taken over by Satan and that her and Suguro were Fiances. And if she really is Rin, where are her Satan flames? RyujixOC. Takes place after Impure King arc. Spoilers for season 2.


**This is my first Blue Exorcist fanfiction with an idea i've been playing around with that i got randomly after dreaming the other night. Rin is like my spirit character and i just couldn't help thinking of a female version of himself interacting with the group and our Rin. Contains spoilers for the currently airing season 2, as it takes place after the defeat of the impure king. Does not use Season 1's Satan fight or demon Yukio.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Arrival of the sister**

The exwires, Yukio, and Shura, returned from Kyoto after the much heated battle against the Impure King. After his actions leading to the Impure King's defeat, the Grigori unanimously decided suspend Rin's execution permanently, accepting his resolve to protect his friends and Assiah.

Thus, everything at True Cross academy returned to normal, and everyone including Rin was currently listening to Yukio go on and on about some 17th century demon when all of a sudden Shima raised his hand.

"Uh Okumura-sensei?"

Yukio glanced up from his textbook. "Yes Shima?"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but theres some kinda portal over Okumura-kun's desk." The pink haired boy pointed to the ceiling above Rin's desk just as a girl fell out of the portal, closing seconds later as she hit the desk.

"God damn that Mephisto! Oh when i get back there he is sooooo dead!" She seemed to shout to the air before looking at her surroundings. "Oh hell no. He did not send me where i think he did." The girl looked straight at Rin and jumped back in shock. "Oh you gotta be shitting me."

"Why the hell do you look like a female Okumura?" Suguro stood up, knocking his chair over.

Everyone in the room took a good look at the mysterious girl, who strangely enough did indeed look like a female Okumura Rin. She had long navy blue hair tied into a ponytail with red rope, similar to that of a shrine maiden. She had on a blue dress with black stockings, black laced boots that stopped below her knees, and a black coat just like the male True Cross uniform. She had on a belt that looked to contain exorcist supplies, with a very familiar sword attached her left hip, and a pistol holder on her right.

She walked over to Yukio and leaned against the wall. She looked over at Suguro, eyes staring at him with a sense of longing and sadness. "Because you damn rooster. I am Okumura Rin."

"EHHHHHH?!" The entire class yelled in shock.

Rin jumped up, with his tail sticking straight up. "EHHH HOW? WHAT?!"

The female 'Rin' faced palmed and started pinching her nose similar to how Yukio does when Rin irritates him before holding out a card for Yukio to look at.

Yukio adjusted his glasses and read. "Okumura Rin, female, age 17. Rank of lower first class with the meisters of Knight and Tamer." Yukio looked at his 'sister' in surprise.

"Told ya." She took the card back. "Well actually it's kinda out of date, considering i'm 21 and upper first class rank now. Kinda didn't have time to get a new card seeing as though there is a bloody war going on. Not to mention being here is bringing up memories i don't have time to get distracted by."

"Wait wait…. You out rank me?!" Yukio exclaimed.

"More importantly, you aren't a Paladin?" Rin seemed disappointed.

The female Rin sighed. "Rank honestly doesn't mean shit anymore, and honestly there hasn't been a paladin since Angel died 2 years ago. Paladin is kinda the least of my worries considering Assiah is kinda screwed at the moment, even more reason i need to get back there." She started towards the door when Mephisto Pheles 'poofed' in.

"Ah i was wondering who i sensed breaching my barrier, and what a surprise! If it isn't an Okumura from another world!" He smiled, twirling a pink umbrella around.

There was a burst of air and the next minute anyone knew, the female Rin had drawn her sword and had it pointed at Mephisto's throat. What surprised everyone even more was that while she took on a more demonic appearance, longer ears and teeth, etc, there were no flames at all despite Kurikara being unsheathed.

"Mephisto, just the demon i wanted to see." She had a cocky look on her face. "It may not have been specifically you who sent me here, but you need to send me back!"

Mephisto's eyes widened a bit at the suddenness of the sword's movement before pushing it down with a finger and holding up an envelope covered in pink stickers and glitter. " Ah but you see Okumura-chan, I told myself not to let you leave."

This didn't alleviate the female half-demon's anger at all, her tail flicking around like an angry cat. "I don't give a damn what either versions of you say. I need to get back to Ryuji and the others. They won't be able to hold on long enough without me."

"But it was young Suguro-kun who asked that world's me to bring you here in the first place."

The female Rin shoved her sword back at Mephisto's neck. "Liar! Ryuji would nev….." she paused and lowered her sword while looking in Suguro's direction. "That lil shit. THAT explains why he was acting so weird this morning."

"Umm Okumara-chan?" Konekomaru spoke up. "Did something happen in your world? Why would Bon send you here?"

Female Rin sheathed her sword and looked at the ground, tears starting to form now that the adrenaline from her anger had toned down. "I'll spare you the details but where i came from Satan won, and most of the world is dead." She let that shock sink in before she continued. "Out of everyone in this room, minus Mephisto, Ryuji and I are the only ones who survived." She sat down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest.

"It happened when we were 17. We all passed the exorcist exam and became official exorcists and went on missions and other stuff. Then one day out of nowhere Yukio…." She stopped and looked up to her 'little brother' trying to pick her words carefully. "Something happened to Yukio and he ended up getting possessed by Satan. No matter what we did, we couldn't bring him back…. He… Satan… killed everyone. I don't remember what really happened though. I lost control like with Amaimon… and when i came to, Ryuji was holding me and badly burned because of me."

"Rin…." Sheimi was crying now, and everyone else in the room were trying to maintain their composure.

"That was 4 years ago… Ryuji and I ended up with other survivors in the True Cross Japan branch and were part of the ones who scouted for supplies and fought off demons to keep the others safe. He probably begged Mephisto to send me here with some bullshit reason like 'I just want my Fiance to be safe and happy and not have to worry about fighting anymore.'"

Female Rin couldn't keep her tears held back anymore and bolted out the door with tears streaming down her face. Minutes passed as each of the exwires and Yukio processed what they had just been told. Then Suguro and Rin looked dead straight at each other and screamed "FIANCE?!" in complete shock.


End file.
